Behind the scenes II
by Evysmin
Summary: Após os prêmios ganhos vem a comemoração. Jared vai até a casa de Jensen comemorar junto com seu amigo. Continuação de Behind the scenes


**Continuação de Behind the Scenes. Não precisa ler o outro para entender esta, mas será melhor se você ler a primeira parte.**

**Aviso:** Contém palavreados de baixo calão e relação sexual entre dois homens.

A fanfic é um presente de aniversário para a minha querida e linda amiga Claudia Ackles.

**Beta:** Claudia Ackles

Boa Leitura!

* * *

><p>Depois do dia da gravação do vídeo, Jensen e Jared sempre se agarravam as escondidas durante as gravações do seriado. Mas nunca chegavam aos finalmente. Jared bem que tentava, fazia de tudo, prensava o loiro na parede e se esfregava no corpo dele levando o outro a loucura, como a si também. Mas Jensen sempre dava um jeito de fugir dizendo que teriam que esperar pelo resultado da premiação. Nessas horas Jared sentia-se imensamente frustrado, pois tudo o que ele mais queria era provar mais uma vez do corpo de Jensen. O moreno sabia que o loiro também queria a mesma coisa que ele e Jared tinha certeza que Jensen gostava de provocá-lo.<p>

Quanto mais os dias da premiação se aproximavam, mas eufórico Jared ficava. Claro que ele queria ganhar os prêmios a que concorriam, mas ele também queria comemorar junto a seu _amigo_caso ganhassem. E ele já tinha preparado tudo, em sua cabeça, como seria a comemoração. Não era difícil imaginar como ela seria, já que Jensen sempre fazia questão de frustrá-lo em suas investidas e Jared sempre acabava por terminar o trabalho sozinho, no banheiro, imaginando como seria ter novamente o corpo do loiro da forma que teve antes.

Infelizmente eles não foram convidados para a festa, mas mesmo assim ganharam os dois prêmios. Jensen e Jared gravaram outro vídeo, agradecendo pelos prêmios ganhos e dessa vez ele fluiu muito mais leve que o outro. Após o vídeo ser feito eles voltaram para as gravações e Jared estava muito feliz, não via a hora de poder ficar sozinho com o loiro e fazer a sua comemoração particular.

As gravações do dia foram encerradas mais cedo e Cliff os levou para suas casas. No banco de trás do carro, Jensen e Jared trocavam sorrisos cúmplices que não passaram despercebidos por Cliff. Mas ele não se envolvia na vida dos dois então fez questão de ignorar, mesmo tendo uma leve idéia do que se tratava. O primeiro a sair do carro foi Jensen, assim que chegou a sua casa. Despediu-se de Jared com um aperto de mãos e um simples boa noite.

Jensen, como sempre, chegou muito cansado em casa, mas nada que um bom banho não pudesse resolver e era isso que ele faria. Jensen, depois de devidamente despido, ficou embaixo do chuveiro e não pode deixar de gemer quando a água quente entrou em contato com sua pele. Água quente às vezes poderia ser melhor do que uma massagem, mas dependendo da massagem e de quem fosse a pessoa a fazê-la. Jensen sorriu de olhos fechados, enquanto se ensaboava ao pensar como seria se Jared lhe fizesse uma massagem com aquelas grandes mãos que o moreno tinha, com certeza seria uma coisa divina.

O loiro saiu de seu banho se sentido renovado, como se fosse outro. Vestiu seu pijama que era apenas uma calça de tecido fino e uma camiseta, ambos da cor branca, o que lhe deixava bem à vontade. Secou seus cabelos e se jogou na cama e em poucos minutos adormeceu.

Acordou com o barulho insistente de sua campainha. Não soube ao certo quanto tempo dormiu, não sabia nem a hora que havia chegado em casa. Mas sabia que era tarde o bastante para se visitar alguém. Levantou-se contrariado por ter sido acordado, e xingou mentalmente o ser que continuava a tocar sua campainha como se fosse caso de vida ou morte.

Estava sozinho e a casa era alugada para ficar somente durante o tempo das gravações da série. Danneel não estava com ele, pois a ruiva estava gravando o seu próprio seriado que não era em Vancouver. Jensen atravessou a sala pisando duro, o som da campainha tocando o deixava ainda mais bravo. Estava preparado para mandar, quem quer que fosse que estivesse lhe visitando àquela hora, para o quinto dos infernos. E com essa intenção ele abriu a porta e sua boca abriu-se para xingar quem estava do outro lado da porta e continuou aberta. Mas em espanto por ver ali na sua frente, Jared Padalecki, seu melhor amigo e colega de trabalho. O moreno tinha no rosto um sorriso matreiro e as duas mãos estavam escondidas atrás de seu corpo.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar Jensen?

- Pode... Pode entrar Jared. – Jensen falou depois de ter se recuperado da surpresa de ter encontrado Jared a sua porta no meio da noite. O moreno deu um passo para frente e deu um rápido selinho nos lábios do loiro, entrando rapidamente, ainda escondendo o que trazia consigo.

- O que foi isso, Jared? – Jensen perguntou assim que fechou a porta.

- Foi um beijo de saudação oras.

- Sim, eu sei, mas...

- Jensen, fala sério! Vai dar chilique porque te dei um beijinho? Você vive me agarrando durante as gravações, me deixando duro de tanto se esfregar em mim e depois me deixa literalmente na mão. E agora vem reclamar de um beijinho? – Jared perguntou indignado.

- Não estou reclamando do beijo e sim de onde foi dado. Na porta da minha casa, Jay? Sério? O que nós fazemos nas gravações ninguém vê, pois eu me certifico que estamos sozinhos, mas cara você me beijou na porta da minha casa. E se alguém tiver visto?

- Relaxa Jensen. Já viu à hora? Está tarde demais para ter alguém te vigiando. – Jared sorriu ao falar.

- Espero que você esteja certo. – Jensen bufou. – E o que você tem aí atrás?

- O que eu tenho aqui atrás? Sério que você não sabe? Você já brincou com o que eu tenho aqui atrás Jensen. Sabe muito bem o que é.

- Não estou falando disso, idiota. Quero saber o que você esconde aí atrás.

- Ah, sim. – Jared sorriu. – Eu trouxe isso! – O moreno mostrou uma garrafa de champagne.

- E o que você veio fazer a essa hora na minha casa com uma garrafa de champagne? – Jensen perguntou ao sentar-se preguiçosamente no grande sofá de sua sala.

- O que se faz com champagne, Jensen? Óbvio que vim comemorar!

- Comemorar o que, Jared? Ficou louco de vez?

- Vim comemorar a nossa vitória, Jensen. Ganhamos dois prêmios. – Jared falou empolgado. – E agora vamos comemorar ao nosso jeito.

- Jared...

- Onde tem copos nessa casa, Jensen? – Jared perguntou olhando para os lados. - Não importa, não vamos precisar deles.

- Espera Jared! – Jensen levantou-se e segurou o moreno pelos ombros. – Por que tanta euforia?

- Comemoração, Jen! Nós ganhamos! – Jared sorria bobamente.

- Sim, Jared. Você já me disse isso, mas...

- Não, Jensen. – Jared também segurou o loiro pelo ombro, apenas com a sua mão livre. – Nós ganhamos Jensen. Agora nós vamos comemorar. _Eu_ vou poder ter o meu prêmio.

- Você está falando de... – Jensen fez um gesto com as mãos, enquanto sorria.

- Sim, é disso mesmo que estou falando. – Jared concordou sorrindo maliciosamente para o loiro.

- Você é mesmo doido, cara. – Jensen separou-se do moreno e voltou a se jogar no sofá, sorrindo.

- Não sou doido Jensen. Bom talvez eu seja... Mas eu só estou doido por que você me deixou assim. – Jared sentou-se ao lado do loiro, beijando o seu queixo.

- Então, vamos comemorar Jensen?

- É isso que você quer?

- Claro que é isso que eu quero. E não adianta se fazer de indiferente porque eu sei que você também quer. – Jared levantou a garrafa de champagne e estourou a rolha, acertando-a na parede e ricocheteado-a por toda a sala.

- Você está mesmo doido, Jared. – Jensen falou com raiva. – E ainda está molhando todo o chão da sala com essa espuma.

- Calma Jensen. Relaxa que hoje a noite é nossa. – Jared levou a garrafa a boca e tomou vários goles do espumante, tudo sobre o olhar atento de Jensen. Jared deixou a garrafa sobre a mesinha de centro e se virou para o loiro, beijando-lhe. Um beijo que o loiro não negou, e nem poderia. O beijo tinha o gosto do champagne misturado com o gosto de Jared. Jensen preferia muito mais o gosto da boca de Jared ao natural, mas misturado com o da bebida estava muito excitante. O moreno separou-se de Jensen e retirou, rapidamente, a jaqueta que estava usando, logo após voltando a violar os lábios tentadores de Jensen.

Passou suas mãos por dentro da fina camisa do pijama do loiro, apertando sua carne, sentindo Jensen fazer o mesmo consigo. O loiro puxou rapidamente a camisa de Jared, expondo o seu peitoral musculoso que Jensen já tanto amava. O loiro avançou contra Padalecki, beijando e mordendo seu peito, tirando gemidos de Jared. Mas o moreno não deixou Jensen continuar por muito tempo, pois ele empurrou o loiro para trás, encostando-o no sofá e sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

Jared passou suavemente suas mãos pelo corpo de Jensen, sentindo o tronco másculo por sob o tecido fino da camisa que o loiro usava. Jared levou suas mãos a gola da camisa e voltou a sorrir para o loiro. Jensen sorriu de volta e logo após arregalou os olhos para Jared que passou a rasgar a sua camisa, começando pela gola e descendo até que sobrassem apenas trapos sobre o corpo do loiro. Jared puxou num só movimento, o que antes era uma camisa, jogando o tecido no chão ao lado do sofá.

- Jared, você ficou mesmo doido. Não precisava rasgar minha camisa.

- Ela estava atrapalhando, Jensen. Hoje nada vai ficar no meu caminho, você vai ser todo meu e pra isso tem que ficar sem roupa. – Sorriu matreiramente.

- Seu idi... – Jensen não teve tempo de terminar o que iria dizer, pois Jared já estava beijando-o novamente. Com ainda mais voracidade o moreno mordia os lábios de Ackles, enquanto deitava seu corpo sobre o de Jensen. O loiro passava suas mãos pelas costas de Jared e apertava cada músculo da região, sentindo um enorme prazer por ter aquele grande corpo por cima do seu.

Jensen desceu suas mãos para a calça de Jared, tentando colocar suas mãos por dentro dela, mas o jeans estava muito apertado, então o loiro levou suas mãos até o botão e o zíper da calça de Jared, abrindo-os com a ajuda do moreno que levantou o tronco. Jensen abaixou a calça de Jared. Iria tirar também a cueca boxer do moreno mais ele o parou, segurando suas mãos, enquanto se levantava ficando sentando em cima do quadril de Jensen, sentindo o membro desperto do loiro abaixo de si.

- Por que você parou Jared?

- Dessa vez não vamos fazer no sofá, Jensen. Vamos para o quarto. – Jared levantou-se e tirou sua calça, ficando apenas com sua boxer, que marcava sua ereção, deixando Jensen louco com a visão a sua frente. Jensen mais uma vez tentou tirar a boxer de Jared, mas o moreno se afastou.

- Não, Jensen. Vamos para o quarto!

- Estou na minha casa, Jared. Eu como você onde eu quiser! – Jensen ficou de pé em frente ao moreno.

- Você está enganado, Jensen. Você pode estar na sua casa, mas hoje quem dita as regras sou eu. Agora vamos pro quarto. – Jared virou o loiro e deu um tapa em sua nádega. Jensen bufou, mas mesmo assim foi em direção a escada que dava acesso ao seu quarto. Jared sentiu sua cueca ficar mais apertada ao olhar para o traseiro de Jensen marcado pela fina calça de seu pijama, enquanto o loiro subia as escadas.

Jensen chegou ao seu quarto e olhou para a sua grande cama de casal. Virou-se para olhar Jared, mas o moreno num rápido movimento o jogou em cima da cama, olhando lascivamente para o seu corpo.

- Essa calça está atrapalhando, Jensen. Não consigo ver o seu corpo com ela.

- Nem pense em rasgar minha calça, Jared!

- Jensen... – Jared disse por entre dentes.

- Não, Jared. Sei que você está no comando da situação hoje, mas você não vai rasgar minha calça. Deixa que eu facilite o trabalho pra você. – O loiro levou suas mãos ao cós da calça e abaixou-a lentamente, mostrando sua ereção, já que o loiro não usava nada por baixo da calça. Jensen levantou o quadril para tirar a calça e Jared gemeu roucamente ao ver o loiro numa posição que parecia tão convidativa. Jensen retirou o restante com os pés e jogou a peça de roupa no chão, ao lado da cama. O loiro passou a se tocar, estimulando o seu membro e fazia isso enquanto olhava para Jared que gemia roucamente o nome do moreno.

- Você vai mesmo me deixar louco Jensen. – Jared se jogou em cima do loiro e colocou sua mão por cima da de Jensen, o ajudando no seu trabalho. – Louco... Louco de tesão por você. – Jared sussurrava no ouvido do loiro.

Jared beijava e mordia o pescoço do loiro, marcando-o. Jensen se contorcia em baixo de Jared e já não se estimulava mais porque Jared fazia isso para ele. Jensen levou suas mãos a cueca boxer do moreno, entrando com elas por dentro da peça de roupa. Alisava a carne macia de Jared, enquanto sentia o moreno continuar a lhe estimular e lhe beijar furiosamente por toda a parte de seu pescoço e rosto.

- Jared... Ah, Jared... Tira logo a porra da cueca, Jared. – Jensen disse entre gemidos.

O moreno parou com a estimulação no membro de Jensen, ouvindo-o gemer em protesto. Jared sorriu para o loiro e ficou de pé sobre ele, retirando a sua cueca boxer sobre o olhar atento de Jensen. Jared se abaixou, deitando por cima do loiro, roçando suas ereções. Jensen puxou-o para um beijo onde suas línguas brigavam pelo controle do mesmo. Jensen levou sua mão as nádegas de Jared, passando os dedos pela fenda e logo após colocando a ponta de seu dedo na entrada do moreno.

- O que... Você está fazendo, Jensen? – Jared perguntou separando seus lábios dos de Jensen.

- Você sabe o que estou fazendo, Jared.

- Não, Jensen eu disse que ah... – Jared gemeu ao ser penetrado por um dedo do loiro.

- O que você dizia Jared? – Jensen perguntou enquanto movia o seu dedo dentro do corpo de Padalecki. O moreno gemeu e ficou parado enquanto o loiro movia-se dentro de si. Jensen percebendo que o outro não estava resistindo, adicionou outro dedo e viu a expressão do moreno de desconforto enquanto o adicionava. Não esperou muito tempo e já estava estocando seus dedos no interior quente de Jared. O moreno arfava e curvava a coluna, inclinando-se ainda mais para dar mais acesso a Jensen.

Jensen sorria de uma forma safada ao ver Jared totalmente entregue em cima de si, continuando a penetrá-lo com seus dedos e não via a hora de colocar outra coisa no lugar deles. Jared abriu os olhos, olhando diretamente para o rosto de Jensen, mas ele não gostou do sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto do loiro. Jared cerrou os dentes e segurou ambas as mãos de Jensen, fazendo parar a penetração dos dedos, mas sem tirá-los do seu corpo.

- O que foi Jared? Não está gostando? – Jensen franziu o cenho ao perguntar.

- Não vou mentir Jensen. Estou gostando sim, mas... – Jared se levantou e um ruído saiu de sua garganta quando os dedos de Jensen saíram de si. – Como eu disse antes, eu dito as regras hoje. – O moreno ficou entre as pernas de Jensen, deitando-se por cima de seu corpo. Beijou o loiro na boca, puxando-lhe o lábio inferior quando o beijo se findou. Beijou o peito do loiro, mordendo logo em seguida, ouvindo o loiro reclamar.

- Que porra você está fazendo, Jared?

- A mesma coisa que você fez em mim. – Jared respondeu sorrindo e voltou a beijar e morder os mamilos de Jensen, marcando o corpo do loiro.

Desceu com a língua pelo abdômen definido do loiro até chegar a ereção pulsante de Jensen. Segurou manipulando-a num ritmo lento e torturante para o loiro que fechou os olhos. Jared sorriu e passou a língua por toda extensão do membro de Jensen e depois o abocanhou. Ackles soltou um alto gemido quando se viu engolido pela cavidade quente de Jared. O moreno fazia movimentos de vai-e-vem sugando até onde podia e Jensen se apoiou sobre os cotovelos para olhar para Jared. Padalecki se empenhava no seu trabalho de chupar Jensen. Era a primeira vez que fazia isso e não achou de todo mau. Na verdade ele até gostou de provar Jensen de uma forma diferente e essa forma era muito boa. Empenhava-se para que seu trabalho fosse bom, usava a língua para massagear Jensen enquanto lhe chupava e isso só fez o mais velho gemer alto e querer aprofundar o contato com sua boca. O loiro levantou o quadril e Jared sentiu Jensen cutucar fundo em sua garganta. O moreno arregalou os olhos tirou o membro de Jensen de sua boca, com um som molhado.

- Ficou louco, Jensen? Essa é a primeira vez que faço isso. Você não tem que esperar que eu te engula por inteiro, isso leva prática. – Jared falou bravo.

- Mas, Jared. Você estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho, tanto que pensei que poderia agüentar um pouco mais. Nem parece que é a primeira vez que faz isso. – Jensen sorriu de olhos fechados.

- Mas é a primeira vez e agora não faço mais.

- O que? Não, Jared!

- Não vou mais fazer, Jensen. Você está sendo um garoto mau, não está jogando de acordo com as minhas regras. Merece uma punição. – Jared sorriu.

- E qual seria a minha punição?

- Você vai saber na hora certa. Não seja apressado. – Jared sorriu e se levantou, ficando de pé em frente a cama.

- Aonde você vai, Jared?

- Pegar uma coisa que eu trouxe e esqueci lá em baixo.

- O champagne?

- Não... – Jared não respondeu o que era, apenas virou de costas para o loiro e andou em direção a porta. Jensen olhou para as nádegas perfeitas de Jared e não pode deixar de suspirar, levando a mão ao seu membro, voltando a se tocar e gemer baixinho.

- Pare com isso, Jensen. Você está proibido de se tocar enquanto eu não estiver com você. – Jared se virou e olhou para o loiro, falando de forma autoritária.

- Tudo bem eu paro, mas vai rápido porque eu posso gozar apenas olhando para você do jeito que está. E nem vai ser preciso eu me tocar. – Jensen sorriu de canto para o moreno que também sorriu, logo após saindo do quarto, deixando Jensen sozinho, com as penas e braços abertos e um grande sorriso no rosto. Fechou os olhos e a imagem do corpo de Jared se materializou em sua mente. Nem deu tempo de pensar em mais nada e o loiro sentiu Jared pulando na cama, caindo por cima de si, lhe beijando os lábios.

- Você foi rápido, Jared.

- Fui e vim correndo, não posso perder tempo.

- E o que você foi buscar?

- Isso! – Jared mostrou um pequeno frasco de lubrificante. – Eu vim preparado.

Jared percebendo a expressão relutante de Jensen se inclinou sobre ele e o beijou lentamente, acariciando o corpo do loiro, mostrando toda a calma e segurança que o loiro precisava sentir. Findou o beijo e olhou para Jensen, o loiro apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância. Jared lhe sorriu e desceu, ficando entre as pernas de Jensen, separando-as.

Jared abriu o pote de lubrificante e melou seus dedos, logo após os levando até a entrada exposta de Jensen, massageando-a com a ponta de seus dedos. Lentamente ele inseriu o primeiro e Jensen se contorceu em desconforto. Jared passou a mexer o dedo dentro do corpo de Jensen e o loiro mantinha os olhos fechados. Após alguns minutos Jared inseriu mais um dedo e Jensen gemeu de dor, ainda de olhos fechados, mas não pediu para Jared parar. O moreno esperou por um tempo e depois passou a estocar seus dedos em Jensen. No começo o loiro reclamou baixinho, mas logo ele passou a apreciar, buscando mais contato com os longos dedos de Jared.

- Está gostando Jensen? – Jared perguntou sem parar de mover seus dedos.

- Sim... Sim... Agora sei por que você gosta tanto quando faço em você.

- Você vai gostar ainda mais do que está por vir. – Jared tirou os dedos do interior de Jensen, pegou o pote de lubrificante e passou o conteúdo por seu membro. Puxou o quadril de Jensen para si e levou as pernas dele para o seu ombro, posicionado seu membro na entrada do loiro.

- Espera! – Jensen pediu ao sentir o membro de Jared lhe cutucar.

- O que foi Jensen? Você não tá pensando em...

- Não! Eu não... – Jensen tirou suas pernas dos ombros de Jared e virou de costas para ele, ficando de quatro, expondo-se de uma maneira que nunca havia feito antes.

- Jensen... Você quer assim?

- Isso é óbvio, senão não estaria de quatro pra você.

- Mas quando foi comigo, eu não quis ficar e eu pensei que você...

- Não Jared, eu quero assim. Dizem que assim dói menos e quanto menos doer melhor.

- Jensen... De qualquer forma vai doer um pouco.

- Mas se assim fizer doer um pouquinho menos eu prefiro.

Jared apenas sorriu, inclinando-se sobre Jensen fazendo com que ele encostasse a cabeça na cama. Levou seu membro em direção a entrada do loiro e começou a penetração, lentamente. Jensen mordia o travesseiro cada vez mais forte à medida que era preenchido por Jared. Logo o moreno estava completamente dentro dele e curvou-se sobre o dorso do loiro, beijando-lhe a nuca.

Jared começou a se mover lentamente e aos poucos ia aumentando o ritmo. Beijava e mordia o pescoço de Jensen enquanto lhe penetrava cada vez mais fundo e mais rápido. O loiro já estava gostando de ter o moreno dentro de si, era uma forma totalmente nova de sentir prazer. Levava o seu quadril de encontro ao de Jared. O moreno estocava cada vez mais rápido e Jensen levou sua mão ao seu membro.

- Não! – Jared o impediu de se tocar.

- Jared, eu... – O moreno não deixou Jensen falar e saiu rapidamente de dentro do loiro, o virando e deitando-o de costas para o colchão. Num só movimento Jared voltou a penetrar Jensen, que soltou um alto gemido ao ser penetrado daquela forma tão abrupta. Jared se movia rapidamente dentro de Jensen e o loiro voltou a tentar a colocar a mão em seu membro, mas foi mais uma vez impedido por Jared.

- Não! - O moreno falou alto.

- Jared, eu... Eu preciso de...

- Eu disse não, Jensen... Você foi um mau garoto e... Só vai gozar quando eu quiser. – Jared segurou o membro de Jensen pela a base e o apertou. –E se eu quiser.

Jensen gemeu em frustração, pois ele precisava de alívio. Jared continuou a se mover, estocando Jensen cada vez mais rápido, ainda segurando forte o membro dele, negando o que o loiro tanto queria. Suas estocadas passaram a ficar cada vez mais rápidas e desreguladas. Jared gemia cada vez mais alto, e Jensen soube que o moreno estava próximo de seu clímax.

- Não, Jared... Não acredito que você... Não... Ah! – Jensen gemeu com mais uma estocada forte de Jared, logo em seguida sendo preenchido pelo gozo do moreno que se derramava dentro de si e urrava de prazer. Jared se jogou sobre Jensen, respirando forte. Sorriu e beijou o pescoço de Jensen.

- Porra, Jared! Eu ainda não gozei. – Jensen falou bravo.

- Eu sei que não e nem deveria. – Jared levantou o rosto e sorriu ao encarar a cara emburrada de Jensen. – Esse foi o seu castigo por ter sido um mau garoto.

- Ora, seu filho da put... Ah! – Jensen não pode evitar gemer quando o moreno saiu de seu corpo. A ereção de Jensen ainda era presente, mostrando que o único que havia se divertido ali era Jared.

O moreno se deitou sobre Jensen e voltou a beijá-lo e o loiro mesmo com raiva, não pode deixar de retribuir o beijo. Os lábios de Jared eram saborosos demais, viciantes demais. Durante o beijo, Jared acariciava o corpo do loiro, passando sua mão pelo tórax descendo por seu abdômen marcado pelos músculos, encostando os dedos sobre o membro ainda desperto de Jensen e depois afastou.

- Porra, Jared!

- Calma Jensen. Eu vou te dar o seu alivio. – Jared se esfregou na perna de Jensen, já novamente duro.

- O que? Você é algum tipo de coelho mutante de quase dois metros?

Jared gargalhou alto, jogando a cabeça para trás. Sorriu para o loiro o puxando para cima, deixando-o sentado. Foi empurrando Jensen até que as costas do loiro batessem na cabeceira da cama.

- Agora eu vou te dar o alivio que você merece. – Jared inclinou-se sobre a beirada da cama, pegando o frasco de lubrificante que havia sido esquecido ali.

- Jared o que você... – Jensen parou o que iria dizer ao que Jared sentou-se sobre seu quadril. O moreno afastou-se um pouco e viu o membro ereto de Jensen entre os seus corpos, próximo ao seu próprio membro também ereto. Jared derramou o lubrificante em sua mão e levou a ereção do loiro, espalhando num ritmo lento por toda a extensão. Jared colocou mais um pouco de lubrificante em suas mãos e passou em sua entrada.

- Jared, você não deveria se preparar melhor pra isso?

- Acho que você já fez isso antes, com os seus dedos lembra? – Jared perguntou sorrindo.

O moreno levantou o quadril e segurou o membro de Jensen o levando até a sua entrada. Sentiu a ponta lhe tocar e passou a descer o corpo sobre a ereção do loiro.

- Porra! Da próxima vez eu tenho que ser preparado de novo. – Jared reclamou entre dentes, enquanto sentia Jensen o penetrar.

Logo Jared sentiu por completo o membro de Jensen dentro de si e encostou a testa no ombro do loiro enquanto se acostumava com o volume dele. Jensen levou suas mãos as costas de Jared, acariciando-a. Beijava o rosto do moreno que ainda estava contorcido de dor. Jared afastou seu rosto de Jensen, colocando suas mãos no ombro do loiro. Levantou-se um pouco e voltou a abaixar, seus movimentos era lentos e Jensen ficava louco. Com aquela posição, Jensen sentia ir fundo no corpo de Jared. Estava doido para acelerar o ritmo e chegar ao clímax, mas não o fazia por Jared ainda ter a expressão de dor em seu rosto. Deixaria que o moreno comandasse o ritmo daquela vez também.

Jared aos poucos foi aumentando a velocidade de subida e descida em Jensen, remexendo o quadril tentando fazer com que Jensen o acertasse num ponto que sabia que lhe daria muito prazer. Não demorou e conseguiu o que queria. Ao sentir Jensen fundo em si, Jared gemeu e arqueou a coluna. Seus movimentos a partir de então se tornaram mais rápidos. Subia e descia sobre o membro de Jensen freneticamente e o loiro lhe segurava pelas suas nádegas ajudando nos movimentos. Jared subia até quase sentir o loiro fora de si e depois descia rápido e forte.

Seus movimentos continuaram cada vez mais rápidos e Jensen se via cada vez mais próximo do clímax. Abaixou a cabeça olhando para a ereção de Jared entre seus corpos e o loiro pensou em lhe ajudar com isso, mas se negou a fazê-lo ao lembrar-se do que Jared havia feito antes consigo. Jared continuou com seus movimentos e numa descida rápida do moreno, Jensen o preencheu com seu prazer ao gozar intensamente. Jared ao se sentir preenchido daquela maneira por Jensen, também gozou, sujando seus abdomens e contraindo seu corpo, esmagando o membro de Jensen dentro de si, que parecia não parar de jorrar por tamanha força do seu orgasmo.

Jared voltou a se apoiar sobre os ombros de Jensen, ambos cansados pelo esforço que tinham feito. Jensen escorregou suas costas pela cabeceira da cama, deitando-se e levando consigo Jared que ainda estava em cima de si. Jared se mexeu, saindo de cima de Jensen, sentindo suas pernas bambas. Jogou-se num baque ao lado de Jensen que tinha os olhos fechados e sorria.

- Eu vou gostar de comemorar com você sempre assim, Jared. – Jensen abriu os olhos e sorriu para o moreno.

- Não precisamos fazer isso somente pra comemorar, Jensen.

Os dois sorriram cúmplices, dali em diante eles não iriam precisar mais de premiações para fazerem o que tinham vontade.

- Preciso de um banho, ou melhor, nós precisamos de um banho. – Jared falou ao olhar o estado de ambos.

- Vem, Jared. – Jensen disse se levantado da cama. – Vamos repetir essa comemoração no banho.

Jared sorriu malicioso para o loiro e se levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro do quarto, sendo seguido por Jensen que lhe abraçou por trás enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço e as costas e quando entraram Jensen ainda agarrado a Jared, fechou a porta do banheiro com o pé**, **jogando o moreno contra ela e o beijando os lábios com vontade.

Não precisariam mais de comemorações e nem de datas especiais para se amarem, mas aquela comemoração, em especial, ainda estava longe de acabar.

FIM


End file.
